


if it's medicine you can't get sick from it

by clockworkmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/pseuds/clockworkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets sick during a sleepover at Tobio's place. <br/>Tobio tries to take care of him. <br/>Disasters follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it's medicine you can't get sick from it

**Author's Note:**

> that was weirdly painful to write. I suck at humor, I'm so sorry. Hope you will enjoy it anyway!  
> It all started with me thinking "What if Hinata got sick and Kageyama would try to diagnose him online?"  
> And you know, even if you are smarter than these volleyball heads, checking your condition online usually makes you end up thinking you're going to die in few hours. So.

Kageyama Tobio knew he was many things, but he surely wasn’t a doctor.

Thus, he had no idea why stupid Hinata expected him to do  _anything_.

But, because he was a very caring setter( he was really trying these days) and didn’t want his partner to die( at least, not at this moment), he shifted on the bed he was occupying and looked down at the orange hair, currently resting on the volleyball.

"So, what is it?"

 

Hinata made some non-committal noise and didn’t even bother to look up at Tobio.

"I told you already" he whined, thick skin covering the ball muffling the voice. "My stomach hurts, my eyes tear up, I feel really hot and I think I’m gonna puke any minute. Kageyama, help m-" "IF YOU PUKE IN MY ROOM I’M GONNA SKIN YOU!" Tobio interrupted him, suddenly not caring that much about losing his partner when presented with a vision of cleaning up all the spewed up food Hinata shoved into his mouth at the dinner, which was  _a lot._

He shook Hinata’s shoulders for a good measure, and Hinata only cried “IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT I’M GONNA PUKE FOR SURE!!”

 

Tobio stopped immediately, realising it wasn’t a mere threat. Hinata really  _did_  look sick, all colour drained from his face and his eyes puffy. He wasn’t sick enough to resign from making ugly faces at Tobio, though.

"Kageyama! Just give me some medicine!" Hinata sobbed, curling on the floor again. "I”m dying!"

 

Kageyama started sweating a bit. He didn’t want Hinata to die, and he didn’t want to start on planning how to remove a dead body from his room. Could he get expelled from volleyballing if he let his spiker die in his house, during a  _sleepover_?

"My mom says I can’t take any medicine on my own. But if we do, we should read the labels first. And I don’t know what I should give you, what if I make it worse?!" he decided stiffly.

 

Hinata laughed weakly.

"Wow, Kageyama! Stop chickening out on me! You can’t make anyone sick with medicine! It’s to help people not make them even more ill! How don’t you know that, it’s common knowledge!"

Kageyama frowned, because he really didn’t know that, but he stood up to prove Hinata that he wasn’t a chicken, and, more importantly, to never let him know that Hinata knew anything better than him. “Of course I knew that! I was just testing  _you_.”

Hinata didn’t respond, just moaned to emphasize how much  in pain he was.

.

Tobio hurried to the kitchen where he knew his mom kept all the medical stuff, and climbed on the chair to get the forbidden box, hidden on the highest cupboard. He brought the whole kit to the room, and put it next to Hinata on the floor.

Hinata urged him to pick something, anything, but Tobio refused to apply any lotions and give him any drugs without consulting the labels first.

After five minutes of stern silence, he put the bottle down with a groan. “I don’t know half of these kanjis.” he admitted.

Hinata sobbed “I’m going to die!”

 

Tobio tried contacting his mom, but since she was away for a work trip, she didn’t pick up any of his five calls. Hinata was looking more and more sick with every minute, and Tobio started to panic.

"Maybe I can call your mom?" he suggested to Hinata, because he was out of options, and he really, _really_  didn’t want to  lose Hinata just yet. Hinata shook his head violently and looked at Tobio with eyes widened in horror. “No!! Last time I was sick,  in middle school, she made me skip practice for two weeks because she thought I got sick from the balls!”

Kageyama’s setter part of brain(which was probably 95%) sent some distressed signals and Tobio cried internally over how much practice opportunities would be lost if Hinata wasn’t to show up for two weeks! So many missed chances for improvement…

"Okay, I’m not gonna call your mom, but we need to know what is happening to you! Or maybe.. maybe I will use the computer? To find what medicine for your stomach ache we should use?"

Hinata nodded vehemently and went back to curling on the floor.

Tobio turned on the PC in his room and after fifteen minutes of vigorous research, he felt his blood freeze at the outcome. He snapped his head and stared at Hinata, who had to feel that death glare as he moved and lifted his head up to glance in Tobio’s direction.

 

“I can’t read the kanji for the name of it, but your symptoms seem deadly. It says you should immediately visit a doctor and that with these signs it’s probable you have two days of life left.” Tobio managed to choke out, suddenly horrified.

He hated Hinata sometimes, but he didn’t want him gone! They had a bright future ahead, and they had to beat everyone and become number one, after all…!

Hinata’s face turned blank.

"Kageyama-kun, I can’t die. I didn’t show Natsu how to spike. And we didn’t win the nationals. I don’t wanna die." he hung his head and Tobio noticed how his body jerked twice.

Without thinking much, he kneeled next to Hinata and brought him in a probably uncomfortable, rough hug.

"We will find a way out! I don’t want you dead either, you idiot!"

Hinata choked out a sob, and Tobio brought him even closer to his chest, trying to mimic how his mom used to hug him when he was sick or scared or sad. Hinata’s head was resting on his shoulder, and his limp body tightly embraced with Tobio’s arms. It wasn’t too hard to feel that Hinata was shaking. Was he crying?

When Kageyama put his forehead to press it agains Hinata’s hair, he felt two strong jolts, shaking Hinata’s body, and suddenly a part of his t-shirt on his chest was wet.

But it wasn’t wet as in few droplets of tears. It was wet as if Hinata had drooled on him. Was it another symptom of his progressing disease?

But then, Hinata gave out that disgusting sound, and Kageyama pushed him away, fury all over his face.

"ARE YOU PUKING ON ME?"

 

Hinata looked dazed, but he stopped being so white in the face. He grinned a bit, wiping his mouth.

"I think so. But I don’t feel sick anymore! Do you think it was just all the food we ate?"

Kageyama saw white. He set his jaw tight and moved, and Hinata squawked and yelled and was running away as fast as ever. Tobio decided to leave it be, because chasing Hinata when he really wanted to run fast was futile, and he had more serious problems at hand, as in, washing his shirt that  _Hinata just puked at_.

 

When he emerged from the bathroom, Hinata yelled something unintelligible at him and rushed inside.

All that was left for Tobio was to bang on the door and demand that he used a new towel, and that he better didn’t even try to use Tobio’s sponge or toothbrush. He got bored of it after quarter of an hour, and since Hinata wasn’t really sick anymore,  and he probably wasn’t leaving the room he locked himself in anytime soon, Tobio shrugged and went back to his room.

 

He was drifting to sleep when he felt the bed shift and Hinata was snuggling under the covers. He groaned, but he didn’t really mean it, and he pushed at his partner. “Go away!”

Hinata kept a tight hold on the covers, not allowing Tobio’s nudges to win with his unyielding grip on the bed. He complained in the pillow “But I was sick! I’m still feeling too weak to sleep on the floor! Kageyama-kun, don’t be like that!”

Tobio’s nudges and kicks grew stronger as he remembered Hinata vomiting on him. “I can remember it too vividly! You puked on me! That’s all the reason you need to sleep on the floor! You should just sleep outside!”

Hinata seemed oddly deflated, but he didn’t give up, still clutching onto the covers. Tobio kicked him some more, but since Hinata was stubborn as a mule about everything he did, Tobio knew he wouldn’t win this one, and he was definitely too sleepy to care.

So he let his kicks grow weaker, and when he stopped altogether, he heard Hinata’s quiet “Kageyama?” but he pretended he was already asleep, not responding at all. Hinata sighed contently and shifted more comfortably, pushing the covers over himself with a inaudible murmur.

 

When Tobio opened one eye to check on him, he blushed at Hinata’s blissful expression, his happy smile, and a hand that almost  but not really was stretched out, as if to reach Tobio.

He moved to the furthest side of bed, because as much as he wouldn’t really mind hugging with Hinata, his mom was coming back in the morning, and she shouldn’t come home to his son cuddling in the bed with some guy from his team, right?!

He fell asleep with a deep frown on his face.

 

(When his mom walked into the room in the morning, she chuckled to herself. The boys were curled up into each other, orange hair taking space under Tobio’s chin, Tobio’s arm wrapped around his friend’s back, and she smiled, because how nice that her boy had finally found someone who wanted to stick around.)


End file.
